Quest:Nowhere to Run
|Diff = |Notes = This quest has the option to run it }} General Information This quest became available on 2/16/2012. This quest has the option to run it . Here is the associated forum thread, http://www.srythforum.com/showthread.php?t=2113 Tips Prerequisites , possibly others Map ;Map of Ogre Lair for Nowhere to Run image:Map Nowhere to Run.png ;Legend *E: Entrance/Exit *1: Armoured Scavenger carcass *2: Group of 5 Armoured Scavengers attacks *3: Group of 4 Armoured Scavengers attacks *O: Ogre Chieftain Text Directions Walkthrough While traveling through Trollneck you hear the sounds of battle and investigate. You come upon several adventurers who were employed to rid the area of a band of ogres. Their leader advises you the ogre chieftain who was wounded fled to his lair and asks if you will enter the lair to defeat him. You agree and head to its lair an underground cavern. Scattered throughout the cavern are the carcasses of several armoured scavengers that have been crushed by the blow of a heavy blunt weapon. In one section of the cavern you are attacked by two separate groups of Armoured Scavengers that you engage one at a time. You can't flee immediately or during combat. Note: If you choose to run it scaled the foes are either 8+ or 9+ (both values confirmed for each individual foe) and the SP values are approximate. The first group (location 2 on the map) contains 5 foes. In order, running it in scaled mode; * * * * * *''' SP values are approximate You get 32 general xp upon defeating the entire group The second group (location 3 on the map) contains 4 foes. In order, running it in scaled mode; * * * * '''* SP values are approximate You get 32 general xp upon defeating this group. You also find a leather sack containing 73 gold. At the end of the northernmost corridor you come upon the wounded chieftain who carries a heavy wooden club. He promises to leave peacefully if allowed and you get a which is optional, if you; *Pass the check... 16 xp to Divination and you sense the ogre is telling the truth and that he wants nothing more to do with either you or the men waiting outside the cave. *Fail the check... no xp and the following text, "You're unable to sense anything further about the ogre's intentions." You also get the following options *Allow the ogre to leave... **He leaves and you discover a sack containing 171 gold. *Attack the ogre... go to combat (in scaled mode, subdual allowed) with **If you subdue the ogre you find a sack containing 171 gold. **If you kill the ogre you find a sack containing 171 gold. However, his club is too large and unwieldy to take, Upon leaving the cave you return to the adventurer's camp and receive *128 general xp for completion Rewards ;Scaled mode *244 Gold *Combat XP *16 xp to Divination (Optional) *64 general xp (Optional - 32 per group of Armoured Scavengers) *128 general xp upon completion Category:AG-only Category:Normal or Scaled Difficulty